Dancing
by Icicle Raindream
Summary: Bella and Edward spend some time in each other's arms.


Dancing

by: Icicle Raindream

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Twilight, and am making no money off this. This was purely for fun!

Notes: This fic takes place sometime after the events of New Moon and before the events of Eclipse. The story is more of something that I would have liked to read from Stephenie Meyer…it is kind of an "I wish this had happened" moment (and I wish that Bella had felt this way), so I decided to write it. Also, I modeled this world after the Twilight movie world, not the book world (hence the graduation caps). Hope you enjoy!

Tip: This fic was inspired by Elisa's song "Dancing", so check it out if you can! Great song, and I thought the lyrics fit!

* * *

I looked out my window.

Edward was leaning against his silver Volvo, waiting. His arms were folded in front of him as he glanced to his left, towards the street, as a neighbor's car rolled past the house. I watched as he delicately crossed his right ankle over his left, continuing to wait patiently, seemingly unaware of the drizzle that was falling from the gray blanket of sky above him.

I grabbed my sweater from the bed and pulled it on as I exited my room, thumping down the stairs. The house was quiet, my footsteps echoing past the kitchen as I made my way to the front door. I pulled it closed behind me, making sure it was locked as I stepped out onto the front porch.

Edward's eyes were already fixed on my form, and I felt my heart flutter. It had been less than twenty-four hours since we'd last seen each other, less than twenty-four hours since he'd proposed. Even though I hadn't made my mind up yet, there was a part of me that felt warm from the memory of his words. The comfort of knowing that Edward wanted to marry me settled over my body like a heated fleece blanket.

I made for the passenger-side door and Edward had it open before I even reached the car. We locked eyes as I passed him to get into the seat, but he said nothing. His eyes were gleaming topaz, a tiny smile pulling at the corners of his mouth. He shut my door as I settled into the seat, and then he climbed in next to me. The Volvo purred gently to life, and we started towards his house.

I didn't pay attention to the rain, which had been falling steadily all morning. I didn't pay attention to how green the trees were around us, and how the color of them smeared together from the speed of Edward's driving as we passed them. I didn't pay attention to the heat that was blowing from the dashboard vents straight through my hair, no doubt positioned perfectly by Edward's capable hands, in order to fill the cabin with my scent as efficiently as possible. I didn't pay attention to the radio that had been turned down to just above a whisper, but still provided adequate background noise between us. The only thing I registered was when Edward lifted his right hand off the steering wheel and reached elegantly for my left, encasing my fingers within his. The coolness of his skin felt refreshing against my heat, and I smiled out the window at his touch.

The sky grew darker as we reached the Cullen residence, and the rain began to pour through the treetops as we stepped into his house, just in time. Edward pulled my sweater smoothly off my shoulders, his face hovering lightly over my left, then set the sweater on top of his navy blue jacket, which he'd placed on the bench by the front door. Then, wordlessly, he took my hand and led me towards the stairs, his marble fingers holding mine steadily.

We climbed in silence, passing the graduation caps, my footsteps falling softly against the white wood, and Edward turned towards his room. He opened the door and pulled me easily in behind him, letting the door click closed on its own. It had grown even darker outside, but the darkness seemed to shine through the glass wall that lined the side of his bedroom. The rain was tapping steadily against the glass, and thunder rumbled quietly in the distance. Edward glided to the middle of the room and stopped abruptly, still holding my hand.

He smiled at me then, slowly, as he carefully pulled me around to face him. His eyes locked on mine, a serene expression spreading across his face. I smiled back up at him, a bout of shyness rising from my stomach as I took in the golden shade of his irises, and I felt his arms slide around my waist, drifting smoothly over the cotton of my shirt. A blush colored my cheeks and I resisted the urge to glance away from his face as he pulled me slowly in towards him, until my body was gently but firmly against his.

I almost opened my mouth to say something then, to ask if he was testing himself again by being with me like this, but his eyes held the answer to my question before I'd barely been able to think it. It was a clear no. Not a test. This was a desire.

One of Edward's hands pulled back from my waist, and his right took up my left. Our fingers intertwined, and he placed our hands against his chest, our bodies still pressed against each other. His left hand slid up to my lower back, leaving a trail of sensual pinpricks, and he pulled me impossibly closer, stomach to stomach. I felt his sweet chill seep through my clothes then, and my eyes fluttered, nearly closing. Of all the things Edward could desire about me, I realized that this must be one of the ones he desired most. His deliberate actions told me so.

We began to sway although there was no music, and I let Edward lead, feeling safe in his direction of our movement. I suddenly felt so caught up in him that my brain couldn't seem to form a coherent thought. My body was reveling in splendid shock as it welcomed Edward's body pressure against it, and somehow I registered that his face was incredibly close to mine, despite our significant height difference. I blinked hard, still thinking about the proximity of his face, and then let my head fall to his shoulder unconsciously. My eyes dropped closed.

Being able to inhale Edward's scent after being separated for so long was the most indulgent release I'd ever felt. He filled my being, squeezing the deep recesses of the heart that had been so devoid of him for so long. I had been miserable without him, which he may or may not have fully known, and I don't think I'd understood completely why until now. Edward was infectious. Just standing in his room with him was intoxicating. And he wasn't infectious in his vampire way, but in his human way. In the way that he took me in his arms and wanted nothing more than to literally sweep me off my feet.

The rain pounded harder against the ground outside now, thunder grumbling closer to the house. The wind blew through the trees roughly, and I could hear the water from the river splashing against the shore. I turned my nose into Edward's shirt, my eyes still closed, and took a deep, steady breath. His button-down was soft against my skin, and did not hinder the scent coming off his chest.

Edward's nose pressed into my hair, his arm tightening around me. I felt him reciprocate, taking a large whiff of me through his nose, and his sigh was remarkable. He sounded the way I felt.

We danced like that for a few more minutes, and then I turned my face up to him. The topaz glittered in the dark that had settled lightly in the room. I smiled drowsily at him, content. He leaned his chin forward and tenderly kissed my forehead.

My stomach squeezed as his smooth, cool lips brushed over my skin, and I felt a pleasant tightening in my chest. Edward pressed his lips against my forehead again, and I sighed through my nose, wishing it would never stop. I squeezed his body to mine as his nose skimmed up into my hair. He rested his lips there for a moment as I happily nuzzled against his mouth.

Then he pulled back and I found myself looking up at him again, still content, still a bit drowsy. He smiled his beautiful crooked smile and my heart leapt, pounding against my rib cage momentarily before settling back into familiar rhythm. His mouth bent towards mine, and I let my head fall back in anticipation. My eyes closed as my lips parted, and Edward's mouth connected softly with mine.

The kiss was sweet, gentle, but again, not testing. His lips pushed unhurriedly against mine once, twice, three times before locking, and I nearly shivered right there in his arms. My right hand traveled up his back, hooking onto his solid shoulder. Edward pulled away only briefly, for me to gather air, and then he kissed me again. Slowly, methodically, lovingly, we kissed for what seemed to be a full hour, secure within each other's embrace. The only thing I felt was him, his firm body, his unrelenting love, and how he had the power to heal me. To heal our broken past.

Thunder rumbled, in the distance again. It seemed the storm was passing away from the house, moving on to another place. We paid attention only to each other, keeping our consciousness targeted on one another. I snuggled comfortably back into him, and we both inhaled together, my nose in his shirt, his nose in my hair. In that moment, I knew what my answer to his proposal would be. We took life, and each other, as one.

Fin.


End file.
